


Ineffable

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst loves her gf more than anything, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, POV Second Person, Pass it on, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wordy, idk what to tag this, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: A short drabble about feelings and fucking. 2nd POV.





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> In which I make my writing as sophisticated, introspective, metaphorical and downright pretentious as what is wholly possible by the workings of my inner mind.
> 
> (amfyss give s predot the Succ)

Amethyst was so soft with you, almost like your smooth, triangular gem was cracked and a hairline fissure and a miniscule amount of force was all that was needed to break you. Her hands held your pudgy thighs apart as if expensive pillows, and her tongue rolled over your sensitive folds like gentle laps of the ocean against the sand. You realise at this moment of extreme emotional vulnerability, one hand splayed over your face and the other buried in her hair, that she loves you so deeply that a word hasn’t been invented to describe the complexity of it.

Her nose bumps your hood as her tongue pushes in and you wail words that are meaningless presented next to the feelings you have for her. Even though you’ve learned through experience the weight of ‘I love you’, with a frustration you find that repeating it over and over still can’t get the entire multi-faceted _glow_ you feel for her across.

Being intimate like this made you feel unique because unlike fusion, Amethyst didn’t have any other sexual and/or romantic partners. An even sweeter feeling often crashed through you when you realised Amethyst only moaned _your_ name when you bit her or squeezed her or licked her. She wouldn’t call anyone else’s name because she only let _you_ touch her like that, just like how you only give _her_ access to what she’s doing right now.

Amethyst stiffens her tongue while rolling your clit and again you want to explode with how much you are being loved. You feel through her actions just how high Amethyst places you; with a kiss you are higher than ‘Cheesy’ Chaaaps, a stroke of her tongue and you are further up on the scale than _Lil’ Butler_ , and teasing your clitoris meant that you’re ranked even better than sleep itself. These thoughts, along with her ministrations, make you want to burst harder, faster, more powerfully. A raw feeling has been building inside of you and you can’t describe it – it is ineffable.

Her round lips softly take your sensitive bundle of nerves and the feeling raises like the pitch of your endless praise. Her hum is attuned to you and she lets you squeeze her to yourself as you tense in immeasurable pleasure. It takes some time to come back down, but when it does you cling to the dregs just as you do to Amethyst herself. She makes you feel amazing and you never want to forget it.

Once she laps up what she can of your release - never ceasing to make you twinge and flinch in the wake of your afterglow - she pulls herself up and holds herself above you, smirking at your face which you know must be relaxed and exhausted with pleasure. You feel as if ‘on cloud 9’ and behind your visor you are struggling to keep your lids open. Your lips hold a wobbly smile as Amethyst flops next to you.

She adjusts herself cutely, shifting in a bouncy matter until she had your legs tangled in hers and her arms around your heaving torso. This up close to your face, you can just smell the faint scent of lavender under that musk of sex. And it’s the best thing this planet has to offer. What an unbeatable yet ineffable feeling; a little frustrating that you can’t name this peace and affection beyond the simple four character ‘love’, but at the same time, you feel you don’t need to. The way you return her cuddle and sprinkle her snorting face with little kisses defines it to her exactly, and that’s all you really care about.

“I could go for a day-long nap.” She sighs, her eyes taking long blinks as she gazes at you. A small smile graces her face and you can just tell she feels the same way about you, if the afterglow of what just happened wasn’t enough evidence.

“Me too.” You say. Your restless mind doesn’t permit you to sleep an entire day, but it was the sentiment that counted. Because Amethyst adored you.

And you absolutely love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I delivered unto thee complex amedot intercourse. I anticipate that this is to your liking. If this so happens to not be the case, seek me on tumblr as chozophilosopher and throw down a challenge gauntlet as to indicate that u wish to fite me bro.
> 
> Have a pleasurable and satisfying day.


End file.
